


Watashi ni Meirei Suru (Command Me)

by aegicheezu



Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: On holiday in the countryside away from the stress and prying eyes of the capital, Seimei teaches Hiromasa how to control shikigami. Hiromasa soon finds that controlling shikigami isn’t the only thing on Seimei’s mind – he desperately wants Hiromasa to take control of him.





	Watashi ni Meirei Suru (Command Me)

**Author's Note:**

> *note: takes place within the storyline of my series (please check it out if you haven’t!), somewhere in the middle.

“It is a miracle that you can bend the Emperor’s ear so well,” Hiromasa remarked as they journeyed into the countryside. “Tell me, have you enchanted him somehow? Whenever you ask for time away from court, he readily gives it.” He gave a cheesy grin. “Should I be jealous?”

Seimei laughed a little, patting Hiromasa’s thigh. “This new Emperor sees the value in having a well-rested and loyal Head Onmyoji,” he explained, kissing the other man’s forehead. “No doubt he does not wish to have the troubles his brother did, when Doson was in power.” He caught the flash of worry that passed through Hiromasa’s eyes and smiled reassuringly. “Do not fret, my love. Those dark times are long behind us.” He took Hiromasa’s hand. “And look at us now,” he kissed the other man’s tanned skin. “We are alive, and well, and at last, we have some time to ourselves.”

Hiromasa smiled, nodding. “You are right, Seimei,” he agreed easily, and kissed the other man’s cheek. “I am glad we are able to spend this time alone.” He rested his head against Seimei’s shoulder and listened contentedly to the sounds of the cart shaking along the rough road. “For me to have you all to myself and not have to share you with lovesick spirits, that is an intimate pleasure.”

A kiss.

*  
“Hiromasa, tell me a story,” Seimei broke their comfortable silence, and breathed in the clear air of the countryside – they would no doubt arrive at the inn soon.

Hiromasa thought for a moment. Usually, it was he who often wanted to hear ancient stories from the handsome magician; he pondered a short while as to which story he might tell. Settling on one from his childhood, he began.

“Once, long, long ago, there lived an old man and his wife. They worked hard and tried their best but were still very poor. The new year was coming, and the weather had grown cold; snow covered their little farmland and froze their crops so that they could not eat.”

“How terrible,” Seimei played along, “so much hardship in their old age.”

Hiromasa continued, “This elderly couple hoped that they could work enough to afford to buy a rice cake for the new year; so, leaving his wife to rest, the old man went into town and tried to sell his handmade wares. He made beautiful, but simple, straw hats to keep the snow off of people’s shoulders.” He paused for effect. “Hours and hours passed, but he did not sell a single one. The night was coming fast; he needed to get home and care for his wife. So, feeling defeated, he began his journey home. On the way, he passed six jizō statues, enveloped in the newly-fallen snow. A thought struck him; ‘if I could not sell these, I should at least give them to the gods to keep the snow off of their shoulders.’ So, he brushed them clean and placed a hat on each of their stone heads and paused to pray for the health of his wife in the new year. Satisfied with his meagre offering, he made the trek home empty-handed. His wife welcomed her beloved husband home and they sat by the fire, stomachs growling. She did not ask him any questions; instead, they prayed together and then the elderly man told his wife the story of the six jizō statues and how he had clothed them to keep the snow off their sainted shoulders. His wife smiled and told him that he had done a good thing.”

“He did,” Seimei agreed. “To leave such a kind offering when he himself had so little.”

“They slept side by side, holding onto each other for warmth. They slept poorly that night, for they were starving. When morning finally came, the old couple went outside to greet the new year and were surprised by the most wonderful sight. Do you know what waited for them?”

“No, what?” Seimei smiled, curious.

“Before them stood six jizō statues, smiles carved on their stone faces, with six full baskets of food and gifts. The gods received his prayers the night before and looked kindly on the old man for having cared for and clothed the jizō. The gods had smiled on this old man and his wife, and from then on they found that they always had enough food to eat, until the day they both went to heaven.”

Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s cheek; he felt the carriage begin to slow. “You are a good storyteller, Hiromasa,” he said sweetly. “I could listen to your honey voice all day long.”

Hiromasa grinned. “For now, let us disembark,” he noted, the carriage at last coming to a stop. “I will whisper honey-sweet things into your ear all you like, once we are alone.”

*

The inn was quiet and still; it was the off-season, after all, so they were very much alone. The pair had traveled far enough outside the capital that they were afforded a degree of anonymity, which they were glad of. They set about to unpacking their few belongings and once that was done, the pair sent for their evening meal, to be taken by the veranda overlooking a rather splendid sunset.

Munching happily on a piece of grilled eel, Seimei pointed at the setting sun. “Do you see the orange glow of the sun, Hiromasa?”

“I do,” he agreed. “It’s lovely, this evening, Seimei. Look how the sky and clouds around it are changed to a pinkish hue.”

“It was while watching a sunset as beautiful as this,” Seimei continued, “that I first realized just how very much I loved you. Did you know that?”

Hiromasa’s eyes grew instantly softer, and he slid closer to the other man, resting a hand atop his. “I did not,” he replied.

“So much has changed since that evening,” Seimei continued, “and you have even begun to grow powers of your own,” he smiled. “I wonder what else you might be able to do.” He observed Hiromasa’s smiling face in the glow of the sunset and felt his heart bursting with love for the tanned nobleman. He slipped a hand beneath the folds of Hiromasa’s robe at his neck and gently caressed the warm skin. “But tonight… I’d rather show you what I’m capable of, instead…” he kissed Hiromasa’s neck. “My beautiful court noble…”

Hiromasa melted into the other man’s body, taking Seimei’s face in his hands and kissing him longingly. “Oh, my darling,” Hiromasa whispered against the other man’s lips, “how I have missed your hands on me…”

Seimei kissed Hiromasa deeply and pressed himself against the other man’s hips, making Hiromasa groan slightly beneath him. “Just my hands…?” Seimei teased, nipping at his neck. Hiromasa laughed, eyelids heavy with desire.

“Certainly not just your hands…” Hiromasa cooed back, taking a fistful of Seimei’s long, loose hair and bringing their lips together forcefully.

The sun dipped below the horizon as Seimei’s lips dipped below the folds of Hiromasa’s robe.

*

When morning finally came, the young maid slid open the papered door to their rooms and set their breakfast tea on the table. Looking over at the happily sleeping duo, she smiled knowingly at the pair, wrapped in each other’s arms under the thin summer blanket – resolved to let the cook know not to disturb them unless they called for their lunch later. She left as quickly and quietly as she came, leaving the two sleeping men blissfully unaware that they had been found out. But, their secret was safe with her.

A few minutes after the maid’s entrance and exit, Seimei stirred; his sense of smell far more acute than Hiromasa’s, he sniffed at the steeping jasmine tea.

“Wake up, my love,” Seimei murmured lovingly into Hiromasa’s ear. “It appears we have had a visitor, and she has brought us breakfast.” He kissed the other man’s cheek, neck, and chest gently, attempting to stir the other man.

It worked. Hiromasa stretched, his eyelids fluttering open. He pulled Seimei into his arms and hugged him tightly, breathing in the floral scent of his lover’s hair. “Good morning,” he said softly, his voice measured, relaxed. “How did you sleep?” He guided Seimei’s head to rest on his shoulder and played with pieces of his hair.

“I slept very well,” Seimei replied, smiling contentedly. “You have a way of tiring me out, my darling flute-player.”

Hiromasa smirked at his well-earned nickname. “Come, let me feed you breakfast,” Hiromasa smiled, sitting up on the soft tatami mats. He stood, taking Seimei’s hand and pulled him up. They washed their faces in the ceramic basin the maid had left for them along with breakfast, and, once refreshed, they took tea on the veranda. And Hiromasa was true to his word; he delighted in feeding fruit to Seimei, his head resting on Hiromasa’s lap as he stroked the other man’s hair. They passed the morning in this way, feeding each other sweets from the breakfast tray and telling each other stories from their childhood.

*

The following day, Seimei decided he would try to teach Hiromasa how to command his own paper shikigami. Hiromasa was skeptical at first – “how can I, Seimei? I do not have powers like that.” “Just trust me, my love. Let us see what you can do.” – but he was quickly persuaded by Seimei, who promised him a kiss for every successful try.

They would start with simply animating the paper itself rather than having the shikigami take on a human form – if Hiromasa succeeded in this, then they could try something more difficult.

“Now,” Seimei instructed, keeping an eye on how Hiromasa folded his paper, “once you are finished, pick it up.” He picked up his shikigami and waited for Hiromasa to follow suit. “Take your index and second finger like so,” he showed Hiromasa, “and touch its head.” Hiromasa did as he was told.

“Repeat after me,” Seimei said, eyes full of curiosity to see if Hiromasa would succeed in animating his paper. “Oh, spirit, benevolent and willing, breathe life into this paper vessel and be of use to me.”

Hiromasa nodded and repeated in a similar low, sure voice, “Oh, spirit, benevolent and willing, breathe life into this paper vessel and be of use to me.” He looked up at Seimei for further instruction.

“Now, set it down on the floor,” Seimei gently placed his shikigami on the lacquered wood and waited for Hiromasa to do the same. “And wait.”

“What happens now?” Hiromasa asked, voice soft. “Did I do it properly?”

“Just watch,” Seimei instructed, smiling. He fixed his eyes on the pair of paper dolls lying side by side. Slowly, they both began to move – at first, it looked like the wind was simply rustling their edges; but then, they stood on their feet.

“Seimei!” Hiromasa exclaimed. “Look! Mine is moving, too!” His smile grew, proud of himself. The shikigami moved slowly toward the man that commanded each of them and seemed to be waiting for further instruction.

“Dance for me,” Seimei commanded his shikigami. At once, his paper doll began to spin and raise its hands. “Now, you try, Hiromasa,” he rested a hand on his lover’s thigh, encouragingly.

“Dance for me,” Hiromasa copied Seimei, unable to think of what else to ask of it. The shikigami began to sway side to side and jump around.

Seimei’s eyes widened. _How interesting,_ he thought to Hiromasa. _Look at this! You really do have powers after all._ Hiromasa smiled and leaned over to kiss Seimei’s cheek. His concentration broken, the shikigami stopped dancing and lay flat on the floor.

“Oh no,” Hiromasa lamented, “it stopped.”

Seimei laughed and squeezed Hiromasa’s thigh. “You will learn how to keep it animated without having to think too much about it,” he explained. “That will come with practice.”

“And with such a wonderful teacher to instruct me,” Hiromasa kissed him cheek, “I am sure to learn quickly.”

“You have always been a very quick study,” Seimei kissed him back, and lingered against his lips. He stroked the soft skin at the back of Hiromasa’s neck and held the other man’s gaze. Hiromasa could see the flash of desire that passed through his eyes, and took his face in his hands, kissing him tenderly. Seimei climbed into Hiromasa’s lap and pressed himself against his hips – Hiromasa slipped Seimei’s robe from his shoulders, exposing the soft, pale skin. He kissed the bare skin and ran his nails gently along his back, making Seimei shiver.

“My beautiful magician…” Hiromasa whispered against the white skin, “What shall we do, now?” Seimei reached to the back of Hiromasa’s head and loosened his ponytail, running his hands through the long black hair, pulling gently.

Seimei breathed hungrily against Hiromasa’s lips, rocking back and forth in his lap. “Would you like to play at controlling something more powerful than a paper doll?” He grinned, biting and sucking gently at Hiromasa’s lower lip as they kissed.

“What do you have in mind…?” Hiromasa growled, feeling as though he would burst any moment. He bit at Seimei’s pale white neck, making the other man groan and pull more forcefully at Hiromasa’s hair.

Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Control me, Hiromasa,” he said, “fill me…” He took Hiromasa’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, his desire clear to the other man. _Make me cry out,_ his thoughts echoed in Hiromasa’s mind. _Make me cry your name…_

“As you wish, my magician,” Hiromasa replied. He held Seimei’s cheek in hand and kissed along his neck, pausing only to bite and suck wantonly at the pale flesh there. He lay Seimei down on the soft mats and his hands began to wander beneath his robe, tracing gentle circles up and down his trembling thighs. He knew how to make the other man shake with anticipation; he wanted to take his time. Seimei grew hard and hot under Hiromasa’s skillful touch and could not control the rolling in his hips as Hiromasa at last took him into his mouth. His hands clawed at the woven straw beneath him, moaning in delight. Hiromasa wet his fingers and slowly, carefully slid first one, then two, inside. He began rhythmically pushing in and out, forcing a cry from Seimei’s pretty lips.

“That’s it, Seimei…” Hiromasa cooed, breath hot against Seimei’s member. “Tell me what you want…”

“Ahh…” Seimei’s face flushed, overcome with desire. “Hiro… masa… please…”

“Please what, my beloved?” Hiromasa kissed and bit the soft white skin of Seimei’s inner thighs, teasing him further.

“Hiromasa… please, I beg you… come into me…” his legs shook with impatience. Hiromasa grinned, taking in the rare sight of his darling lover so desperate and overcome with desire. He released Seimei from his grasp and climbed back up towards his mouth and kissed him deeply.

“Turn around,” Hiromasa instructed. He helped turn Seimei onto all fours and positioned himself behind him, grazing his nails along Seimei’s back, imprinted with the weaves of the mat. He readied himself, and pulled on Seimei’s long, loose hair as he pushed himself inside. Seimei’s back arched at the familiar feeling and he let out a cry that might have shaken the entire inn, if it weren’t for the noise-restricting spell he had cast as a precaution when they first arrived. Hiromasa was only encouraged by the noises that spilled from Seimei’s mouth, and he continued to thrust deeper into him.

One of the intimate pleasures they had come to share was the ability to read each other’s thoughts when they touched; now, though, connected like this – Seimei’s thoughts were deafening, and they filled Hiromasa’s own mind with such desires and ecstasies that he felt nearly at his limit. He could feel just how deeply Seimei had wanted to play this role, though, and decided to take it a step further. He began to slow his rhythm, bucking his hips and making Seimei shudder each time. Seimei began to push back against Hiromasa, almost begging him to go faster.

“Not yet…” Hiromasa teased, yanking Seimei’s head back by his long hair and pulling him into a deep kiss. He slipped out and pulled on Seimei’s hair. “Come here,” he growled, voice low and desirous. “Take me in your mouth.” Seimei obeyed and took him hungrily. Hiromasa threw his head back, a hand clutching at pieces of his lover’s hair as he worked. Their panting moans filled the space and seemed to echo in each other’s ears. Seimei felt like he would explode at any moment.

_Hiromasa… I’m going to…_

_Not yet, Seimei,_ he instructed. _Take yourself in your hand. Go slowly._

Again, Seimei obeyed, not breaking concentration and continuing to bob up and down, licking and sucking at Hiromasa’s throbbing length. Pleasuring himself at Hiromasa’s command was an entirely new feeling – previously, Hiromasa had always been content to be the one to follow Seimei’s whims when they lay together. He could feel his lover’s eyes on him and it burned into his skin; the shift in dynamic sent shivers down his spine and he was nearly at his limit. Hiromasa, too, he felt, was holding back. Desperate to please him, he continued. Hiromasa stroked Seimei’s soft hair and, twirling pieces between his fingers, began to tug and pull slightly.

“Seimei… good…” he moaned, “you’re going to make me…!” Seimei felt the hot liquid burst forth, and he readily drank it down, not spilling a single drop. Hiromasa pulled Seimei up to meet his gaze and kissed him forcefully. “Now, Seimei…” he whispered against Seimei’s lips, “ask me what I want now…” he took hold of Seimei and began to stroke.

“What do you want… now…?” Seimei panted, delirious. A thousand thoughts swam in his head, his own mingling with Hiromasa’s. He wrapped his arms around Hiromasa’s neck, almost bracing himself. He kissed the other man again.

“I want you…” Hiromasa continued stroking, kissing along Seimei’s neck. “I want you to come for me, my beautiful magician…” He bit at the tender flesh of Seimei’s shoulder, forcing a cry of pleasure from the other man. “Won’t you do that, just for me…?” He teased, feeling in his hand just how much Seimei enjoyed being given orders.

“Hiromasa… ahh…” Seimei threw his head back as his hips continued to rock back and forth, moving in time with Hiromasa’s rhythmic strokes. “Yes… I will…”

“Good,” Hiromasa purred, kissing Seimei and biting at his lower lip. “Come… come…” he repeated, growling into Seimei’s ear. “Come… for me…”

Hiromasa’s words and thoughts echoed in Seimei’s mind almost like a spell; indeed, he felt as though his lover had so thoroughly bewitched him in that moment, that he would have done anything Hiromasa asked. He arched his back and spilled into Hiromasa’s waiting hand, his black fringe clinging to his brow with sweat.

“That’s it…” Hiromasa cooed, kissing Seimei’s forehead. “Doesn’t that feel good, my love…?” he pressed their foreheads together, and they stayed that way until their breathing slowed, heartbeats matching.

“Hiromasa, you…” Seimei was at a loss for words. He kissed the other man, unable to finish his sentence. _I have never felt like that before,_ he admitted. _You made me feel so good._

“Is this what you wanted, Seimei?” Hiromasa held his lover’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

Seimei simply looked at Hiromasa, and he understood. He smoothed the other man’s hair and brushed it away from the beautiful brown skin of his forehead. “You certainly have something magic inside you, my flute-player,” he sighed happily.

Content to lay in each other’s arms, letting the sweat on their skin cool in the afternoon light, they slept.


End file.
